A Song For You and Me
by Luciten
Summary: Child prodigy and friends with an occult lover and blonde prince, Chieko Meguru lives a life away from luxury, outcast as the sole daughter to a famous entrepreneur. Faced with the death of her wealthy father, she finds herself at Ouran High School for the rich and beautiful… suddenly engaged to none other than Morinozuka Takashi!
1. Prologue

**A Song For Me and You  
**Renowned child prodigy and childhood friends with an occult lover and blonde prince, Chieko Meguru lives a life away from luxury, outcast as the sole daughter to a famous entrepreneur. Faced with a situation she has never experienced, she finds herself at Ouran High School for the rich and beautiful… engaged to none other than Morinozuka Takashi.

Prologue

_**Prestige Au Mou Academy, NYC  
The Auditorium**_

_Satie – Je Te Veux_

She had spent the majority of her life learning the subtle ways in the art of tennis. Yet, the piano prevailed to threaten its importance. The sport was her wife; the instrument her mistress.

"_GB.. GB.. GB… light, airy, modere, four, two, one one, one one, two two," _she rambled endlessly, slim fingers sprawling against the priceless constituents of the grand Yamaha. It was no Steinway and Sons, but the girl would make do with anything, as long as it was tuned and ready for playing.

She was never really picky with anything in general, but when it came to making beautiful music, she became a finicky princess.

Beyond her was an empty sea of leather seats, except for the single sightseer. The man held a hand to his chin, smiling at the sounds he was hearing. Personally, he always loved the piano, and even more the person who played such an incredible song with vibrant class.

At least five minutes into the light conversation, Chieko Meguru finished off her thoughtful tune with the quirk of an A and the release of baited breath.

Her observer clapped, a smile still on his old face. "Incredible, Chieko! You get better day after day!"

Chieko Meguru smiled, blushing a pretty pink. "Father, you compliment me too much. It's just Satie, it's kind of easy," she said shyly, blinking rapidly as she poked at her fingers.

"Nonsense," her father pipped, running up on stage to give her daughter a large bear hug. "The world should hear what you have to offer."

Chieko smiled, feeling the warmth of her father's touch over her shoulders. "If only the world would stop and listen to someone like me," she said bashfully, giggling.

"I would buy it and make it your grand stage!" her father continued, twirling her around and laughing at his own antics. "I'm a very rich person, you know! Your mother would love for something like that to happen!"

Chieko gazed at her father's capability of making everything seem innocent. Her mother was a kind women who left the world to save her own. She never knew of her mother, but by the way her father talked on and on about her, she was pretty much alive.

"You look a lot like her…" her father said, rethinking his statement. "Well, remind me of. You look much more like me," he boasted, chuckling.

Chieko did look exactly like her father; with black hair and faint purple eyes. She was tall for a girl, roughly 5'9, and her face was pressed with innocent and intricate design. She looked of royalty, but acted of common good.

"I wouldn't! You.. you know I'm shy!" Chieko berated, pouting gently.

A calloused hand ruffled her hair, as the twirling ceased and everything settled to a stand still.

"Shy you may be," her father said, cupping her soft, pretty face in the nestle of his palms, "But beautiful always."

_Satie – Gymnopedie No. 1_

It had been a while since she was in Japan. What was it… six years?

"Are you listening, Chieko-san?"

Chieko glanced at the mans nameplate, biting her lip from the backup of tears she denied to let loose. Of course she was listening…

"Yes, Mr. Kinnosuke," she said politely, folding her hands into her lap.

The burly adult sighed, pushing aside a number of pens and papers. "You don't need to be so formal. Uncle would do just fine, you know," he said sweetly, offering a pitiful smile. Chieko had to respect his soft-hearted approach.

She didn't really know of him, but she knew he wasn't an enemy. Contrary to cliché belief, most of her known family wasn't vying for her father's wealth; they were all successful in their own ways.

Whether or not they were good hearted people in general, would be unclear until Chieko got to know them personally. This scared her quite a feat.

"I'm sorry… Uncle. What was it that you wanted to tell me of?"

Her uncle sighed, and flipped through some pages. "Your father's funeral and honor party will be in a month from now. That will give you plenty of time to adjust to your surroundings here in Japan," he stated bluntly, signing a few legal documents.

"His Last Will and Testament left everyone agreeable, given that most of his money went all to charity and he only owned minimal vacation homes, to which you are receiving," her Uncle joked, smiling. "You'll only have incredible parties from now on. I hear each one has a piano room and tennis courts in your mother's and your dedication."

The idea was sweet, and couldn't stop Chieko from brightening up.

"Did he leave anything else?" she said, letting a few tears fall. She would give herself some room to show human emotion.

Her Uncle passed her a tissue and nodded in an understanding manner. "Yes, actually, something quite big."

She waited patiently, in no hurry to confirm that her father was truly gone. She didn't even know how he died, and it made her heart singe.

"He's leaving you his company," he smiled, grinning ear to ear. "A fabulous chain of five star cafes and restaurants."

Chieko covered her mouth, sharply inhaling. All of his wonderful restaurants… to her?! "He's giving his slightly more profitable international freight shipping's to me, given he had wrote specifically that you wouldn't like dealing with sweaty fishermen," her Uncle continued, shaking his head. "Nao was always the jokester."

Chieko laughed for the first time in three weeks, imagining the relationship between her uncle and father. They were different men in action, but similar in concept.

"I.. I can't possibly juggle all of my father's restaurants," Chieko worried immediately. "I.. I just play the piano and do high school homework," she continued, wringing her hands. She also was stupendously shy, but she felt no importance in mentioning what was already apparent.

"For now," Uncle drew, "I'm leaving the head chefs in charge of everything until you are ready, because there was actually one other thing…"

Chieko tilted her head. "Father is filled with surprises," she said quietly. Her grace only reminded her Uncle of how innocent she was, and maybe that itself made him blush in appreciation.

"Your Father… wants you to marry someone," he instructed, clearing his throat.

"Ah, marry someone, yes," Chieko said without thought, but stopped. "M… MARRY?!"

Plugging an ear with his pinky, her uncle gave an uneasy frown. "Yes… He actually already made it official.. your engagement.."

"Usually composed and balanced, Chieko shot up from her wicker chair and trembled. "To. Who?!" God, if her father wasn't dead already, Chieko was sure to be convicted of first-degree murder!

"A nice, handsome boy, a very sweet boy," her uncle said, shaky with unknown anticipation. He never saw Chieko this mad.

"What. Boy?!" she continued, excusing his attempt at stalling.

"Morinozuka Takashi."

* * *

_Achoo._

"Whoah," the twins said, laughing at the sneeze. All host members turned at the victim, a stoic faced, 6'4 teen who rubbed at his nose calmly.

"Are you okay, Takashi? Do you think cake will make it better?!" Honey asked, pipping in his seat.

"It would be troublesome if you got sick, given that there is a theme day coming up," Kyoya said mindlessly, typing away on his computer.

Haruhi sighed. "It's always business, business, business, isn't it? Why would we have a theme day when we had one two days ago? Isn't that a bit sinful?" she acutely criticized.

"Complain as you will, you're still going to dress up like a maid," Kyoya threatened, a glint bouncing off the corner of his eyeglasses.

"Do be sure to take many, many vitamins when you get home, Mori-senpai! It's incredible, what the benefits of vitamin D can do, with the common cold becoming more common…!" Tamaki announced, positioning himself atop a marble table.

The room became silent as they watched Mori take a seat, by himself, staring out the window in seek for some kind of unknown flying object.

"Are you alright, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi genuinely asked, as she moved closer to him with the other members in tow. Except for Kyoya and Honey, who seemed to know more.

"I'm fine," he spoke, kneading his thighs with the white of his knuckles. "Fine." he repeated, a simple afterthought.

Honey continued to munch on his cake, sadly shoveling piece after piece into his little mouth.

"You obviously aren't fine, so spill it," Haruhi pressed, crossing her arms. "You have to be happy, because this club can't function with another dysfunctional emotional brat-cat like Tamaki," she teased, leading the blonde prince to twirl away in defeat.

Expecting at least a smile, the twins and Haruhi were surprised to hear nothing but silence.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Kyoya said, appearing before them. "If it's alright for me to speak about it, Mori-senpai."

Mori just slunk back into his seat and watched the cloudless sky.

"He's getting engaged."

Expecting some sort of ridiculous tremor of overzealous fanfare, Mori, Kyoya and Honey were surprised to see that none of that occurred. Wide eyed, Kyoya watched as the twins brushed their hair back, Haruhi crossing her arms. Tamaki, previously a living pirouette, stopped in his tracks, as his face softened.

"Does this happen frequently in your world?" Haruhi asked, unbelieving. She would be acting in a much more flamboyant manner, but the way Mori was acting uncalled for such a thing.

"Yes and no, really," the twins answered.

"What's her name?" Tamaki asked, watching as Honey took a seat next to his fallen friend on the couch, fittingly facing the large window openings.

"It's… what was her name, that girl," Kyoya said, flipping around with clicks and taps.

"I bet she's a very nice girl," Haruhi tried to assure, resting her elbows on the arched corners of the couch's ornate frame. The twins backed her up, shaking their heads.

"I mean, a pretty girl has to be like the true match for someone handsome like Mori-senpai!" the feminine twin said; Kaoru.

"Yeah, yeah!" Honey pipped, tugging at his cousin's sleeve.

"Her name,"

A single ten-passenger boeing marked the cerulean sky with the whitest of trails, and flew on by westward.

"Chieko Meguru."

Mori left it at that and said no more, playing with his calloused hands, closing them and opening them. He winced at a familiar pain on his left ring finger.

He remembered that scar from not too long ago.

"It's an omen!" Honey noticed.

The room filled with brimmed laughter, and Mori couldn't help but smile for the first time in three weeks.

* * *

_**REVAMPED AND READY TO GO, LUCITEN IS BACK!  
**_I deeply apologize for leaving my past story unfinished, but I just wasn't feeling it. It was too slow and I couldn't see any type of romance, so I revamped Chieko and made this an ambiguous multi-narrative third person.

_Any questions, please shoot away in the reviews!  
_  
If I get enough reviews, lets say five within this week, I'll be sure to upload the next chapter. TOODLES!


	2. The One That Strung Us to Meet

The One That Strung Us to Meet

_Several weeks ago…  
__**Morinozuka Estate**_

"She's a prodigy, my son."

As if that would make him feel any better about such a preposterous arrangement.

"I heard that she's beautiful, as well, you know," the elder Morinozuka bargained. "She's amazing at tennis. She can play the piano too, though only recreationally.

"I understand that the situation isn't normal…"

"_That's a word for it," _Mori thought to himself. Of course he would never say that out loud; he was more of a person to think rather than to speak, if it wasn't obvious enough.

"But it's very important that you get Chieko Meguru to like you. She's a fine woman; she's your age actually only around seven months younger. She'll be attending Ouran in around a month from now, so I hope you and your club friends can make her feel comfortable…"

Mori continued to listen, blinking at each completed sentence. "She's going through a very rough time."

As much as he wanted to deny everything to do with the girl, he understood that much. To his knowledge, the girl and the famed Naoki Meguru were incredibly close. Mr. Meguru's wife had died a few minutes after giving birth to her, so basically he was the only family left. Mori couldn't imagine the difficulty.

"I do not think I will solve her problems," Mori put in lightly, hands clenched atop his thighs.

"You can try," his father put smartly, getting up from his seat. "I understand that you don't want this. No one does…"

"But there are things in life that people need to do in order to stay where they are," his father warned. Mori swallowed the forming lump down, his eyes downcast as he stared at the priceless floor tiles.

"I'll let this sit with you, son. Don't want to be late to school now, Mitsukuni-kun will be waiting."

And with that, his dad exited.

_Crash!_

The coffee table in front of him shook with enormous tenacity. His fist barely missed a teacup, but instead let it drop to the floor. Mori didn't even flinch when it hit the ground with a crystalline shatter.

He glanced at the spilled tea and picked up the remains of the Italian-crafted glass blown mug. Wincing when he cut himself, he scoffed at the symbolic finger that was hurt.

* * *

_**Current Time  
Friday, February 2**__**nd**__**  
Meguru Estate**_

"It's.. incredible!"

Eating a luxurious breakfast, Chieko stuffed her face in the politest manner she could manage.

"I'm happy that it's to your liking, Mistress," a butler said. Glancing at his nameplate, she shyly smiled and nodded her head, pulling a napkin to blot her mouth.

"Thank you, Jaxxon," she complimented, smiling.

"It is not a problem," Jaxxon said, returning the action. A small dog yipped at her feet, snapping at the edges of his dress pants. Chuckling, Jaxxon watched as his new master scooped the dog up and sat it comfortably into her lap.

"Thanks again for the great breakfast… it was filled with some of my favorites!" she pressed, nodding her head.

"Your father talked much about what you liked this past month. He's a very thoughtful man," Jaxxon said, holding up a jacket and Chieko's new briefcase styled bookbag.

The mention of her father made Chieko sad again, as she softly took the bag from her right-hand man and the jacket. "We tuned the Steinway for you as well, so it will be ready for you whenever you would like to play. We also finished the flooring on the backyard tennis courts, so please don't hesitate to try them."

Instead of returning a gracious goodbye, she departed silently and scrambled into a car, exhaling at the sight of such luxury being proposed to her.

"Have a good day at school! Nekozawa-san will be sure happy to see you again," Jaxxon said, watching the vehicle depart.

It was coming so quickly, so Chieko was surprised that she hadn't fainted again. The first time was in the uncle's office after he announced that she were to be married, and Chieko was close to hitting her head on the corner of the mahogany desk.

She was lucky to have missed that chance of death… or unlucky.

Her driver was silent, noticing that Chieko was in no mood for chit-chat. Turning a right, they strolled onward to a large plot of empty land, surrounded by trimmed shrubs and tall trees.

Ouran High School was a luxurious high school for the rich and beautiful. It was apparently nothing like her past music school in NYC, even though it was pretty much cutting close to being fit for only the high class. Apparently, Ouran was the largest pink mansion you would ever witness in your life, and the thought plagued the innocent mind of Chieko's.

Yet, should she really be worrying about how pink a building could be?

Morinozuka Takashi.

A new high school, a new fiancée, millions of dollars.

Was it worth it?

She hadn't seen a picture of her future fiancée, and hoped that he was at least somewhat handsome. Sincerely, she had room to be slightly shallow, given that she _was _being forced into marrying someone she had never met before.

But at least not all was lost…

"We are here, Mistress Meguru."

She took in a deep breath.

"Nekozawa-san will be in the Third Music Room," the driver instructed, popping open the car door. A curious crowd gathered around the Mercedes, and murmurs soon erupted.

"Hey, it's Naoki Meguru's daughter… the tennis prodigy…!"

Chieko self-consciously grabbed at the tips of her raven hair, blinking at the unwanted attention she was receiving. She just wanted to go to Nekozawa as soon as she could.

They had been friends ever since elementary school. During a short period overseas in Europe, she had met the very dark pretty-boy amongst the docks of Venice, and played with him countlessly afterwards. He was kind, beautiful and sweet.

She blushed at the thought, casting her eyes down as they grew large in affection. She wouldn't say she was in love with him, oh no, that would violate something somewhere. But Chieko was sure that she was nearing infatuation.

She rushed inside the pink building, careful not to trip over her buttercup dress.

* * *

Ever since the big reveal, Mori had the tendency to play around with his fists.

He kneaded them against each other, or even toyed with clasping his hands over and over again. They weren't hurt, but at this point they felt as though they were going to burst at the bones.

Chieko Meguru had lost her father, had to move away to a distant country and enroll in such a suffocating school all because she was going to marry _him? _

The thought festered in his brain, as he tried hard to diffuse. But, as was his nature, he gave up on such a trivial concept.

He understood how his family worked; it was old fashioned. Arranged marriages were expected, and they turned out for the most part successful. Yet, Mori felt indifferent towards his, like with most important decisions, and let it to dry on heat.

At the same time, though, something brewed in the depths of his stomach that made him despise the idea with every fiber in his body.

"And then, and then, it was all.." Honey said, leaving a cliffhanger.

"Let me guess. ALL CAKE!" Kyoya, the twins and Tamaki said smartly, rolling their eyes.

"Ehhhh?! How'd you know?!" Honey sobbed, turning towards his friendly giant in consolation. His tears stopped and Honey felt obliged to wipe them away once he saw his cousin's face.

The group stopped and squinted. "I.. I think Mori-senpai is malfunctioning…"

_Debussy – Claire De Lune_

Eyes widened amongst the partially completed host club, as they heard music from within their singular music room. No one ever played in there, and if they did they must have been hopelessly confused.

Or new.

"Why is there music?" Honey asked, rushing towards the door. Kyoya stopped him short of bursting in and instead gently twisted the knob in silence, as not to scare whomever was inside.

* * *

Haruhi couldn't help but feel sad for her silent senpai.

What if the girl was incredibly not his type? What if she turned out to become some sort of infatuated fangirl, like Renge?! The thought alone made her twitch, shuddering as she walked downstairs, attendance paper in hand.

As the commoner student, she was usually forced to bring down the attendance sheets. But it wasn't like she was being bullied _obviously, _she was a host after all.

And besides, she didn't mind. Haruhi usually walked slow and steady during her trips between the east and west wing towards the first office. As much as she hated the people in Ouran…

Man was this pink mess _beautiful. _

"Not like I would ever say that out loud," Haruhi chuckled, closing her eyes in satisfaction.

She wondered if Mori would show some sort of negativity towards the topic regarding his father's wishes. Mori was like… a loyal dog. Would he really go against one of his.. lack of a better term, owners?

For a brief moment, she let herself imagine Mori dressed up in a grey dog-suit.

Laughing at her own thoughts, she failed to hear the hurried steps heading her way and completely missed whomever had zoomed past her.

Noticing the direction that the person was going in, Haruhi was reminded that she needed to drop off the attendance sheet and hurried herself.

Meanwhile, Chieko continued her path, zooming up the staircases. She needed to see one familiar face before it was class again.

Given that she was an important person, her introduction and current first half of the first day of school went smoothly. People were nice, albeit too nice, and friendly. They received everything she did in a welcoming manner. Yet Chieko wasn't dumb; it would be much different if she was just a transfer student from a school only known in America.

Nearing her room of interest, she pouted. There was no Third Study Room, just a Third Music Room! Peering down the hallways, she sneakily opened the knob and creaked inside, relieved to see it was empty.

Making a lap around the large complex, she only found a single jaded piano squat in the middle, the room seemingly to the Occult Club locked. Tacked on was a single piece of paper, that read "Meetings cancelled for the week; Nekozawa on Light Leave in response to impending solar flares".

Chieko squinted at such the lengthy description and shook her head. When would that guy ever stop with the light phobia?

Yet, she couldn't deny, it was a marvelous room. She smiled at the shining pink-white Yamaha, touching it with extreme delicacy. Yamaha's now held a very important place in her heart.

Glancing at the piano bench, she dared herself to sit, open the key cover, and felt a rush of relief as her fingers flexed over the keys. She was no professional, but she could play a very good Debussy.

It compelled her to play something light and whimsical, but she was in no mood to continue to lie to herself. Rummaging through the limited amount of songs she knew, she snapped up at the perfect tune and let it flow within herself.

"_Debussy's Claire De Lune is an incredible piece," her father had once said. "Perfect for my little Chieko."_

Whether or not it was because of the music or the memories around it, Chieko felt an overwhelming tremble, causing tears to fall, sliding off her cheeks. She never liked the taste of tears; it's salty consistency similar to that of seawater.

She had to be mindful of the time, though, as class drew closer and closer…

"Claire?"

Stopping immediately at the unknown voice, Chieko realized that she probably was still crying. Looking up, she evolved into a tomato when she had seen who was at the door:

A group of incredibly handsome teenagers.

She gasped at the sight of one in particular, who jumped her way in leaps and bounds. "Claireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

She sighed, returning the hug. He hadn't changed at all.

"H.. Hello Suoh-kun."

* * *

**Here you go, chapter dos!  
**Thanks for all of the reviews! I already have the third chapter up and ready so it'll probably be up in the middle of this upcoming week!  
Read on and please review~

/flies/


	3. Grand and Upright

Chapter 3: Grand and Upright

* * *

He's heard pianos before, countless times, actually.

Whether it was at tacky balls or parties that he had never wanted to attend, he couldn't remember. Because at this moment, he couldn't focus on anything else.

The song soothed him well, as his fists unclenched and relaxed for the first time in what seemed years. His whole body mellowed as his eyes became half-lidded, the premonition of a yellow dress only replacing the person that was once in the bench.

Interrupted by a loud bang, Mori woke from his trance in a startled manner, eyeing the disruption. Tamaki yet again.

He observed the blonde prince run towards the piano player, who Mori finally had enough time to look at.

Swallowing another lump, his eyes widened.

She was crying.

The pure fact made Mori want to shield the girl from the running assailant and continue to guard her. Numerous times Mori berated himself for having such a sadistic preference. Now was no time to indulge in self-sufficient fantasy, adhering to his small-and-defenseless fetish.

She had very dark hair, brimming on the side of pitch black. Her eyes were an interesting purple; he had seen eyes like yellow and grey such as his, but never an actual lavender-violet. It fit the female well; her nose was cute and her lips taut and perky, along with the … _rest _of her body. She was tall, Mori being tall himself able to differentiate.

"Claire!"

As they exchanged hugs, the rest of the members found it fit to come inside quietly.

"That was a very nice song you were playing, Miss. Claire De Lune?" Kyoya said expertly, offering a hearty smile.

Mori always found it cynical in the way he basely smirked. But of course, he kept his thoughts to himself, forever and always.

"Uhmm… yes.. I'm.. I'm very sorry for using your piano, I didn't know that.. No one was here so…"

She stuttered frequently, playing with the tips of her fingers behind her back. Kyoya waved it off and shrugged. "It's not a problem. No one really uses it anyways. It's very nice to meet you…" he left it to hang in order to get a proper introduction.

"Oh! My name is…" The girl began to start, but Tamaki decided to jump in along with it.

"Claire! Claire Lune!" Tamaki shouted, laughing.

Kyoya twitched. "That was the name of the song, _king_," he stretched, tapping his pen on his clipboard.

"Well, it's her incredibly cute nickname so everyone should call her that, right, Claire Lune?!" Tamaki pipped, jumping up and down.

"I.. I see no harm," the girl jumped too, evading a series of impending waterworks. Her approval only make Tamaki happier, who expressed himself in a flurry of physical poses.

"Amazing! Lovely! Gorgeous!" he said in a refined American accent.

"I think something was lost in translation here," the twins concluded.

Mori couldn't help but nod.

She had an accent.

* * *

Sitting together amongst two velvet couches with only a low coffee table to separate them, the full Host Club sat together in anticipation of possibly making a new friend. Haruhi had just entered recently, confused as to what happened but sure on only one thing.

"You were the girl who was running!" Haruhi said, surprised. Chieko, though, only grew pinker, giggling softly at the past event.

"Yes… I'm sorry about that, I was trying to find someone…" Chieko said.

"But aren't you much happier that you found me?!" Tamaki chimed, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, what's your relationship status?" the twins asked, with mischievous snickering.

Tamaki turned to them and scoffed. "Nothing inappropriate you mongrels! Me and Claire here went to the same piano school during our summer in France!"

"Is that true, Miss Lune?" Kyoya asked, genuinely intrigued. "You were able to put up with our king when he was only 100 times more excitable?

"Cruel! Mean! Heartbreaking, you truly are heartbreaking, Kyoya!" Tamaki wailed, clutching at his head.

Chieko smiled bashfully, covering her mouth on instinct. These people were very entertaining.

"So what brings you here? When did you even enroll?!" Tamaki proclaimed, smiling inward, Chieko capturing his full attention.

"Well, today's actually my first day," Chieko managed to say. "I.. Family related issues."

"Understandable, understandable," Tamaki drooled on. "I see you're still amazing at the piano. How is Mr. Solomon anyways?" he referenced, drawing back to their old grade school piano teacher.

"I.. I haven't seen him in a while actually.. but I would like to think he's still the same," Chieko said, keeping it brief. Tamaki nodded.

"Same. I bet he's having a lot of fun in France."

Chieko had to offer a tiny smile at such a heartfelt proclamation. Truthfully, the kind Mr. Solomon was probably long gone, but Chieko kept her thoughts to favor a happy medium.

"At this point, I think it would be fitting for us to introduce ourselves, _Claire Lune_," Kyoya decreed. Chieko wasn't sure whether or not she should keep this whole 8-grade nickname thing up, but then again her name wasn't too important in the first place.

"I am Kyoya Ootori," the four-eyes said, offering a capricious smile. Chieko wasn't sure it was because she was just slightly wary of men in general, or Kyoya genuinely looked like a conniving spy. He was handsome, though, Chieko would give him that.

She shook her head in retaliation. There would be no time for such meager thoughts.

"We're Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin!" the set of twins replied.

"And this here is our little minion-!"

Snappily cut off, the shorter, feminine boy rolled his eyes and introduced himself. "I'm _not _a minion. I'm Haruhi Fujioka," he replied matter of factly.

Haruhi? Wasn't that a girl's name?

"It's very nice to meet you," Chieko addressed, with a recluse smile.

"You know who I am of course, your knight in shining armor!" Tamaki bragged. Chieko ignored him politely, sparing him a qualified side-glance.

A smaller boy with a pink bunny rounded in her peripheral vision, and Chieko could accept the fact if he was either older or the same age. In America, you could look like anything, though it was easy to tell if you were a freshman.

"I'm Mitsukuni! But you can call me Honey!" Chieko couldn't help but remark his adorable qualities…

Compared to the one beside him.

Though the man was _very _handsome, Chieko couldn't help but feel trapped in his onyx eyes, as if she had done something wrong. He was large and very threatening to her own fragile structure, as if he was a giant that could crush her every bone.

"…." And he was silent as well.

Chieko had always tried her best not to judge a book by its cover, but learned quickly that it was pretty much useless. This man… did not look nice.

He did not look nice at all.

"And this here!" Honey pipped, with a happy smile.

"Is my cousin!"

They were related?! Chieko held back a giggle at such a marginal difference.

"Takashi Morinozuka!"

* * *

I'm sorry if Mori seems a bit uninterested or something, but really that is _how he is! _At this point, Chieko is only a new girl to him, and it's my own pet peeve to create a love at first sight scenario, _especially _with a complicated character such as Mori. Read on, my friends and I will catch you next week!

**/rolls/**


End file.
